Episode 131: Marmaduke
Intro Dan: "Because for some reason you wanted it, we discuss Marmaduke." Episode Highlights 00:33-01:18 - Elliott is strangely turned on by Stuart's sexy self-introduction, leading to a discussion of Stuart's 'face' cut-off shirt, which is not, in fact, made of cut-off faces. Stuart's stripped-down sportswear is a result of the Flop House experiencing a heatwave. 02:00 - 'Flop' is revealed by Elliott to be an acronym for 'failure to launch over production costs'. 11:25-12:04 - Lip-reading deaf people: “All right, sure, the dogs are talking...” “Take him away, boys!” “No, no, I swear, I swear, they can talk!” “I'm amazed you can talk so well when you're deaf, deaf guy.” The tag line for Deaf Alien in the Big City (rated R): “When you're deaf, no-one can hear you scream.” 14:53-15:03 - Elliot: “Bratz, for all its dumbness, was a lot of fun. Marmaduke, for all its dumbness, is like having your soul shredded, for eternity, by Freddie.” Discussing the illustrations in Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (@19:15) Elliott explains the plot of Beethoven, in which Charles Grodin is a famous orchestral composer who becomes deaf from the continual loud barking of his giant dog. (@25:40) Movie Pitches * Dinoswords (@28:15) * Nude School University, USA (@46:45) * The Shower Police (@46:10) Quotes * "I'm just saying: everyone should be like the dogs and just hump away, wherever." (Elliott @16:50) * "I hated this, and I hate our fans for wanting us to watch it." (Elliott @41:50) Mentions * F. Murray Abraham (@50:55) * Amadeus (@52:00) * An American in Paris (@50:00) * Fred Astaire (@50:15) * The Bandwagon (@50:00) * Batman (@43:00) * Busby Berkeley (@50:35) * Blade (Puppet Master series) (@49:10) * Linda Blair (@48:25) * Andy Borowitz (@44:00) * Neal Brennan (@43:40) * Gerard Butler (@23:30) * Cyd Charisse (@50:20) * Cyclops (@49:20) * Dames (@50:30) * Doctor Doom (@44:50) * Doll Man vs. Demonic Toys (@48:15) * Kristi Ducati (@47:45) * Ghostbusters (@35:00) * Charles Grodin (@25:40) * H.O.T.S. (@45:30) * J.R. Havlan (@43:20) * John Hodgman (@42:25) * The Hulk (@43:00) * In the Mouth of Madness (@20:45) * Irreversible (@39:25) * Jigsaw (Saw series) (@51:30) * Jordan, Jesse, Go! Podcast (@42:30) * The Judge John Hodgman podcast (@42:20) * Kuffs (@46:25) * Leech Woman (Puppet Master series) (@49:05) * Leonardo (@49:20) * Martin Mull (@45:55) * Pinhead (Puppet Master series) (@49:30) * Point Break (@22:30) * Dick Powell (@50:35) * Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (@48:15) * Linnea Quigley (@48:25) * Savage Streets (@52:10) * The Scarlet Letter and Gary Oldman's penis size (@26:25) * Joan Severance (@48:25) * Rhonda Shear (@47:40) * Shrek (@39:55) * Andy Sidaris (@46:25) * Six Shooter (Puppet Master series) (@49:10) * Smurfs (@40:30) * Smurfs 2 (@40:30) * Mickey Spillane (@50:10) * The Third Man (@36:10) * Jesse Thorn (@42:25) * Torch (Puppet Master series) (@49:05) * Trainspotting (@44:15) * Tunneler (Puppet Master series) (@49:15) * Watchmen (@41:30) * John Waters (@50:20) * Winnie the Pooh (@41:00) * WTF podcast (@43:05) * World Wrestling Entertainment (@43:15) * Writers' Bloc podcast (@43:20) * Zapped Again! (@48:25) Category:Episodes